Some road paving machines can include systems for spraying a coating onto a roadway surface. For example, a tack coating can be applied over a base course before application of a top wear course to, for example, facilitate bonding of the top wear course to the base course. While driving over the base course, a road paving machine can directly apply the tack coating to the base course and thereafter spread the top wear course over the tack coating.
Because each roadway being produced can have different parameters. such as thickness and width, it can be advantageous to adjust the position of various paving system components for a particular project to match the roadway being produced. Road paving machines can also utilize multiple sensor systems to assist in pouring and spreading paving material to form the roadway surface. For example, road paving machines can utilize sensors to determine road grade, material depth and material feed rate. Sometimes, the adjustment of the paving system component is a manual process and any associated sensing systems are sometimes adjusted in a corresponding manner.
U.S. Publication No. 2010/0256878 to Zegowitz, entitled “Road Finisher,” discloses a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) system that can be used with a spray bar of a road finisher.